


Babysitter Ryan

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Baby, I've Got Something to Tell You [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Madej baby, shyanara if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Babysitter Ryan

“Are you sure?” Sara asked, laying Elizabeth down in her crib.

“Lizzy loves Ryan.” Shane reminded, turning on the baby’s mobile. “And, besides, you and I haven’t had a night to ourselves in months.” Shane rested his hands on her hips. “It’ll be fine.”

“Does he even want to babysit? I’m sure there’s a million things he’d rather be doing on a Saturday afternoon than taking care of a four month old.” 

“He actually offered.” Sara cast a strange look up at her fiancé. “I’m serious! He said, and I quote ‘you and Sara need some alone time. Go out Saturday. I’ll watch Lizzy.’” 

“And when did he say this?”

“After filming the postmortem. During which I apparently started mumbling lullabies.” Sara thought to herself. It was true that they had not had any time to themselves since Elizabeth was born. Not that they didn’t adore their daughter with all their heart. But she did miss her and Shane’s date nights sometimes. “So? Saturday? Nice lunch? We’ll check out that new ramen place?” 

“Would that make us terrible parents?” Sara looked down at Elizabeth. Sound asleep in her crib. 

“It’s not good to be so clingy with her, Sweetheart.” Shane reminded. “Remember, the baby books said that it’s good for us to take some time for ourselves.” 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m fine.”

“You started using your baby voice while editing the other day.” 

“Did I?” Shane nodded, chuckling fondly.

“You called the monitor a ‘wittle monkey butt’ when you were getting frustrated.” Sara’s turned red, pressing her face into his chest. 

“Maybe some time out wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“I’ll give Ryan a call.” 

…

Ryan arrived around noon that Saturday. 

“Hey.” Shane greeted, letting him into the apartment. “Thanks for watching Elizabeth for us.”

“Of course.” Ryan immediately went over to where the baby rested in her playpen. “Hey there, Sweetpea.” Elizabeth shreaked in delight at the sight of the man. 

“You excited to spend the day with Uncle Ryan?” Shane asked, lifting her from the playpen. 

“Of course she is. I’m her favorite.” 

“Don’t let Finn hear you say that.” Shane transferred Elizabeth into Ryan’s waiting arms. The baby babbling nonsense towards her uncle. 

“Really?” Ryan dove into a one sided conversation with Elizabeth. The baby spitting out mumbles that Ryan took extremely seriously. Shane’s heart warmed at the sight of his best friend and his daughter. Ryan had only been around Elizabeth a few times since she was born, but had decided the moment he met her that he would be the best uncle she could ask for. And interactions like this were a regular event whenever Ryan was around Elizabeth. 

“Hey, Ryan!” Sara chirped, entering the room and seeing the exchange. “I see we’re up to our usual antics already.” Sara kissed Elizabeth’s head. 

“Lizzy was just telling me about how Shane’s got a big head.” 

“Haha.” Shane rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Can you please not corrupt our sweet innocent daughter?” 

“Alright.” Ryan relented almost too easily. And Shane would have been surprised if it didn’t have anything to do with Elizabeth. 

“Okay, we should get going.” Sara said. “Thank you for this, Ry. We really appreciate it.” 

“Of course. Lizzy and I are gonna have a great time today. Right, Sweetpea?” Ryan kissed the baby’s cheek. Elizabeth babbled something else at him. “See?” 

“We probably won’t be gone long.” Shane assured. “Sara gets antsy when she’s away from Lizzy too long.” 

“Like you don’t.” Sara whacked his arm. “You’re the one who called the caretaker every half hour the first day we both went back to work.” 

“I was making sure she was okay.” 

“Anyway, here is a list of things to do while you’re with her.” Sara placed a notepad on the coffee table. “Call us if you need anything.”

“Everything will be fine.” Ryan assured. “I’ve got this. Go have fun.” 

“Bye, Angel.” Shane placed a series of kisses on his daughter’s cheek. “You take good care of Uncle Ryan. Okay?” 

“See you soon, Sweetie.” Sara kissed the top of her head. “Bye, Ryan.” With one last wave the pair was finally out the door. 

“Well it looks like it’s just you and me, huh?” Elizabeth looked at him curiously, chewing on her fist. “What do you wanna do?” She mumbled something around her hand. Drooling onto Ryan’s shoulder. “That does sound like fun. However…” He removed the fist from her mouth. “I know Mommy made a list of fun things to do.” 

…

After deciding on one of the brightly colored children’s shows that Sara had suggested, Ryan settled on the floor next to Elizabeth. Who he buckled securely into her bouncing chair. 

“You know, you really lucked out.” Ryan said. “You’ve got two of the best people in the world as your mom and dad. And they love you so much. You got it made, Sweetpea.” Elizabeth seemed completely enthralled with whatever colorful cat person was on the tv singing about shapes. “I always wanted to be a dad. But I don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon. So for now I’ll just be the world’s greatest uncle. That cool with you?” Elizabeth attempted to grab at the tv. “Thought so.” 

Ryan followed the list Sara left him to the letter. Making sure to keep Elizabeth entertained and happy. Reading to her and playing with her brightly colored toys. The infant enjoying every moment with her uncle. Not even getting fussy when she needed a change. Ryan making silly faces at her while he worked. 

Once she was fed, burped, and changed, Elizabeth was beginning to fall asleep. Ryan cradled her in his arms, rocking her slowly as he walked through the living room. Singing a lullaby he remembered as she drifted off.

…

When the couple finally returned home, they were greeted with the sight of Ryan bouncing around the living room. A sleeping Elizabeth in his arms. The man was a natural it seemed, as Elizabeth would not fall asleep when held by anyone other than Shane or Sara. When Ryan noticed the pair enter and went quiet, they realized he had been singing something under his breath to Elizabeth. 

“Oh, hi.” He continued bouncing Elizabeth gently. “How was your day?”

“Good.” Sara was the first to snap out of her surprise at the sight. Heart warming at the scene. “How was she?” 

“Absolutely perfect.” He transferred the sleeping baby to her mother’s waiting arms. “She was calm all afternoon.”

“Even during a diaper change?” Shane looked at his daughter in surprise.

“Yeah. I’m just as surprised as you.” Ryan had a fond smile as he looked at the small family. His heart fluttering happily for some reason. 

“Thank you, Ryan.” Sara said. 

“Anytime.” Ryan stood there a moment, just looking at the three of them. He realized he was staring, and coughed, shaking his head. “I, uh, should get going now.” 

“You sure?” Shane asked. “You’re welcome to hang out for a bit.” Sara nodded her agreement. 

“Okay. Sure. Why not.” 

“Great.” Sara beamed. “I’ll go put Lizzy down for her nap and we can watch a movie.”


End file.
